1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general technical field of agricultural machinery and more specifically to a sprayer the chassis of which comprises a bearing structure intended to support a storage device and a connecting structure intended to support a spreading device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Such a chassis is known to those skilled in the art. Indeed, document FR 2 520 586 describes an agricultural sprayer the chassis of which is intended to support a tank for plant protection product. To do this, said chassis comprises a frame arranged in a substantially horizontal plane. This frame is made, in an entirely typical way, using two stringers connected to one another by crossbeams. This known chassis also comprises two uprights intended to support a spray boom. Said uprights, welded to the rear of a respective stringer, are arranged vertically.
This known chassis does, however, have the drawback of being relatively lengthy and expensive to manufacture. Indeed, to obtain the frame and the connecting structure, it is necessary first of all to fashion a relatively large number of elements (stringers, crossbeams, uprights, etc). These various elements then have to be assembled with particular care in order to guarantee that it will be easy to mount said storage device and said spreading device on said chassis.